


growing pains

by lousy_lovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, but not until later lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_lovely/pseuds/lousy_lovely
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter.James Potter tries his hardest to hate Lily Evans.Friendship problems, heartbreak, and the threat of a war force them and their friends to grow, no matter how painful it is.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	1. lesson 1: the first day of school will always go wrong

Lily Evans entered the train compartment of the Hogwarts Express in such a flurry that even Dorcas, who was usually calm and stoic, jumped. 

“What on earth is the matter, Lily?!” Mary’s perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed with concern. Her olive skin tone was even more tanned than usual and a smattering of freckles graced her elegant nose, all evidence of a summer well-spent in the sun. Lily, however, could not relate. 

“Well, Petunia’s been even more insufferable than usual,” She said as she started pacing along the compartment. “I went to say goodbye to my parents after loading the trunk, and she wouldn’t even look at me. Ugh, she’s such a - ”

“Twat?”

“Marlene!”, Lily gasped, exasperated. 

“What!? We were all thinking it.”

Mary nodded apologetically, “Yeah, sorry, darling.”

“I don't know how you do it, Lils. Merlin! I think I’d have killed her at this point.”, Dorcas shrugged nonchalantly. Her brown doe eyes were fixated on a book, her glasses slipping of her button nose.

Lily sighed as she sank down into the soft chair of the train. It was the first time in 24 hours she had sat down. She was up all night packing, and she has no one to blame but herself. Curse her terrible procrastination! She kept putting off packing her trunk for school, and she found herself looking for her textbooks all throughout the house. Turns out her Care of Magical Creatures book had crawled into the laundry hamper! She almost didn’t take it with her, it looked so comfortable, napping between her pants and her old Queen band tee that Tuney absolutely despises.

She found her eyes slowly drooping, and her head seemed to sink so naturally onto Dorcas’s shoulder. Dorcas’s kinky, fluffy hair was so soft, it was almost begging her to just relax and…

“NO!” Lily jumped, almost knocking Dorcas’s book out of her hands.

“Merlin! Can you stop startling me? I need to get this reading done for Herbology.”

“Seriously Meadowes? We had all summer to read that! You can’t be that daft.” 

Marlene dodged the chocolate frog card that Dorcas threw at her, laughing as the trajectory changed to hit Mary straight in the face.

“DORCAS! I’ll BLOODY -”

“EVERYONE, STOP! If you keep going on like this I’ll probably miss my first meeting as - ”

“Headgirl? I knew it would be you.”

Lily froze. She knew that voice anywhere. Most other voices didn’t have the grating sound of arrogance. It was worse than Tinnitus. She turned to face him.

He seemed to have grown even taller, somehow. He ran his hand through his black hair, making it stand up in every direction. God, she hates it when he does that. He was leaning against the door of the compartment. Still in his muggle clothes, his oversized denim jacket covers the white shirt he had underneath. It was odd seeing him dressed so casually, he seemed almost -

NO. Merlin, she must be really sleep deprived.

“Potter.”

“Evans?” The edge of his mouth inched upwards.

She rolled her eyes and continued looking for her bag, it must be somewhere underneath all the sweets and scarves and sweaters.

Marlene looked distraught. 

“Umm, Lils? There's something I haven’t told you - ” 

“Not now, Mar. I want to get to the meeting early!”

“But Lils, -”

“We’ll catch up later, Mar,” she promised with a quick smile, moving to grab her messenger bag, she had already prepared a speech for her first meeting. She was feeling nervous but -

Ugh, he’s still here.

“Move.”

“Now, now, is that any way you should talk to your new partner?”

She froze. 

“What?” His head couldn’t have possibly enlarged even more during the few months she saw him last, “I already told you I’d rather go out with -”

“Yes, yes, the giant squid. I’ve clocked it, y’know, haven’t asked in a year. But I’m not talking about that.”

Hm. Had it really been a year since the last time he pestered her about going on a date? That can’t be! The last time he asked her was in 5th year when -

Oh. 

She had almost forgotten that terrible day.

Ugh.

“Then what on earth are talking about?”

“Mar’ hasn’t told you yet?” 

His eyes widened in surprise as they both turned to face Marlene, who looked as though she were in physical pain. Lily looked at her suspiciously.

“Told me what?”

Marlene buried her head in Mary’s shoulder, bracing for impact. 

“Well, Evans, I’m Head Boy.”

And with that, Lily Evan’s world had gone black. 

* * *

Lily Evans awoke, finding herself warm and comfortable. The chair she was leaning against seemed to support her while the arms hugged her perfectly…

Wait.

Chairs don’t have arms.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked up to find the face of a very concerned James Potter staring back at her.

She sat up and pushed him back. 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” She spat, her cheeks reddening. She scrambled upwards, grabbing her wand. With Potter, you never know when you might need a hex handy.

A ruddy flush painted his sharp cheekbones as he jumped up as well, allowing Lily to truly appreciate his height. She had to tilt her head to look him in the eye. His brow was furrowed and his were eyes flashing, and Lily had fought with Potter enough to know that this would not go well.

“Nothing! You’re the one who decided to bloody faint on me!” 

“Decided? Why on earth would I want to faint on you? And who faints purposely anyways? This is 1977 Scotland, not 1800s Bath!”

“Oh please,” he scoffed, “you fell straight into my arms! I’m sorry for catching you, I just didn’t think your brain could withstand any more damage.”

“Me?” Lily said incredulously, “Brain damage? You and Black should be in St. Mungos with the number of times you’ve hexed each other!”

“Oh, well, I’m so sorry Sirius and I like to have fun, something I’m sure is completely alien to you!”

Lily stepped closer, they were practically toe-to-toe at this point.

She says in a dangerously low voice, “Potter, just because your idea of fun involves hexing and humiliating innocent students, does not make you superior. Actually, it just makes you an arsehole. And, it probably makes you the worst candidate for Head boy there ever was. You know what? I think Dumbledore must have had brain damage to pick you for the position.”

Potter’s eyes did not leave her face the entire time, and Lily found herself blushing more than she thought possible. She wasn’t sure if it was only from anger. Merlin, they were way too close. She had never quite noticed how long his eyelashes were. He’s still not speaking. Damn it! Why is he not speaking? His eyes seemed so intense that Lily was begging for one of his classic Potter quips. Or at least for him to take a step back. God, when did they get so close!

He breaks eye contact.

“Is that what you truly think of me?” 

She falters, “Y - Yes. It is.”

He takes one more look at her, and it feels as though he’s scanning her face for something, anything.

He leans in, brushing a tendril of her wavy red hair behind her ear.

His eyes narrow and he spits out one word that somehow said everything nothing all at once.

“Fine.”

He turns away and walks straight out of the compartment without a second look.

Lily falls back onto the seat, the breath she was holding escaping her lips. 

What in the bloody hell just happened?!

* * *

It's the lack of sleep. It must be. Her interactions with Potter were predictable. She despised him, he finds her hatred amusing, and their fights have proven to be very entertaining to the general Hogwarts population. This is why he continues instigating these said fights, to increase his popularity, and completely diminish hers.

So why was it different this time? He didn’t even respond. He gave up! James Potter gave up. It almost feels blasphemous to say. Potter never gives up, not when he can still win. And what was all that staring about? It didn’t feel mocking. It was strangely intense. But if memory serves correctly, she was staring back as well. Merlin, she was tired. She felt herself nodding off again, when suddenly she heard the loud chatter of her friends outside the door.

“LILY GERTRUDE EVANS!”

“That’s definitely not my middle -”

“What. Have. You. Done. To. Potter,” she seethed, teeth clenched, “I just saw him while walking back with Lupin, he just shrugged when he saw me and told Lupin to come along with him! And when James is upset it always has something to do with you. So Evans, let me repeat: What. Did. You. Do.”

Lily loves Marlene, she really does, but Marlene always seemed too overprotective of her cousin. Marlene spent most of her childhood at the Potter’s, and that seemed to create some unbreakable sibling bond between them. This also made Lily and Marlene's friendship a little bit strange when it came to discussing James Potter.

“Nothing! You should be mad at him! I mean, I was a little bit snappy, but please, can you blame me? I woke up and saw Potter’s face staring straight at me, it’s disturbing! And none of this would have happened if you hadn’t abandoned me, and left me with Potter of all people, who knows what he would have done, probably hexed me to have nose hair as long as Dumbledore’s beard.”

Marlene was standing as still as a statue throughout Lily’s tirade, arms crossed, face incomprehensible. 

She spoke evenly, with no humor in her voice, “Do you know where we had gone? Do you know why James stayed with you while you were out?”

Lily shook her head no, feeling as though she was being scolded by her mother. Mary and Dorcas stood off to the side. Mary had worry etched into her face; she did not want to see where this was going. Dorcas looked curious; she definitely wanted to see where this was going. Marlene continued.

“When you fainted, Mary screamed, Dorcas gasped, and I stood there, like a twit, frozen. I know you haven’t been receiving the Daily Prophet, but…”

She sighed, looking away for a moment. When her eyes met Lily’s, they were glossy, and her face was softer.

“Things haven’t been going well, Lils. They’re calling it a war now. There have been attacks every few weeks. It’s - It’s dangerous out there, and although Hogwarts is protected from the dark arts, it’s not protected from dark intentions. And some of these pureblood students have made their intentions clear.”

Lily felt tears brimming, but she had promised herself, she would never cry to her friends about this. This prejudice she was facing, the injustice of it all. She’ll cry alone, but she won’t burden them. Marlene sat next to Lily, facing her. 

“James wanted Mary and Dorcas to go to the Prefects, tell them that the meeting would be postponed due to an emergency. He told me to go and call Lupin, apparently, he’s handy with healing spells. James wanted to stay here and protect you. Not hurt you. He would never. What do you think would’ve happened if one of those nasty Slytherins found Lily Evans, the outspoken, intelligent, muggleborn witch, alone in a carriage and completely vulnerable?”

Lily looked away. She had heard some of the news through the letters she had received in the summer, but she didn’t know it had gotten this bad. She felt terrible. She felt terrible for assuming he must have had ill intent. But hasn’t he always done that? He took every opportunity to utterly humiliate her, why would she have thought differently? Even as she had these thoughts, she couldn’t help the guilt creeping into her heart. She wanted to think well of him, but their past has made it difficult. Marlene always excused and forgave Potter, no matter what. “He has a heart of gold,” she would laugh, usually after he had pranked some innocent soul, wanting to go about their day. She could never see what Marlene saw in Potter, but Lily had to admit; she had completely and utterly messed up. And then came the realization that she had to apologize.

“Noooo…” she groaned, as she held her face in her hands, “Merlin's bloody pants! Who would have thought I’d start the year having to apologize to James Potter?”

“Blimey,” muttered Dorcas, “I think she’s finally lost it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and i’d love to hear your thoughts. has lily judged james wrongly? or is she completely justified in her response?
> 
> if you’re interested in another chapter, let me know!!


	2. lesson 2: bruised knuckles don't prove innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter's first day of school goes horribly (and we didn't have high expectations).

James Potter has decided, for forever and always, to hate Lily Evans. Well, that's what he’ll tell himself every time she tries to stab his heart out with a knife. He tried to start the year off well - no, really - he did! He woke up early in the morning, tried to brush his hair (that didn’t work), tried to get Sirius not to take a bloody hour to brush his, (that didn’t work either). 

Sirius tried to cook them breakfast, but it somehow exploded in his face, which then triggered Sirius’s 25th Hair Related Breakdown of the year. This then led James to let out a whoop, which then led to the revelation of a very highly classified marauders secret.

“YOU'VE BEEN BETTING ON MY HAIR BREAKDOWNS?!”

Erm. Anyways.

It was supposed to go splendidly. He would walk up to Evans on the train, he would be kind, and sweet, and not at all a toe rag. He’d tell her he was glad to work with her, that he wants to put the past behind him, and that he’d love to be her friend. He thought it would be enough time. He hardly interacted with her after the Most Disastrous Last Day of Fifth Year Debacle (M.D.L.D.F.Y.D for short), other than a few feeble attempts of conversation, which ended with her glaring, and him humiliated. He was not a child anymore. So much had changed since that day. Sirius was kicked out, the war was imposing on their daily lives more than it had ever had before. They became Animagi for Remus, and you cannot watch a boy go through that much pain each month without changing a little, without growing up a little. It was impossible. After he discovered he was Head Boy (His mother had given Sirius and James the envelopes, the badge fell out, there was a lot of very loud sobbing, his mother cried a little too) he thought he would be able to fix it. He hadn't truly been in her company for so long, he must've gotten over her at this point?! Right? He thought they could actually be friends, he wanted to treat her like a friend, be treated like a friend. 

Well, that was the plan anyway. 

And anyone who knew James Potter, knew that he couldn’t plan for shit.

Mum took them to the station this year. Usually, both his parents would be there to bid them farewell, but his father seemed to have a cold. He could hear him coughing 3 floors down. He knew his dad had been working very hard at the Ministry. He had to. The attacks on the muggleborns and muggles have only been getting worse since 6th year. There was an odd undercurrent of tension in the Wizarding World, the depressing knowledge that you didn’t truly know anyone, that you couldn’t trust anyone. That's why James was so, unbelievably, grateful to have such wonderful friends. Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He couldn’t imagine being friends with someone, and then realizing they were a bigot without any warning. The betrayal would be crushing. Well - she certainly crushed. But come on - he had been warning her for years! Anyone could tell Snape’s odd admiration of the dark arts wasn’t only a twisted fascination, like some people have with serial killers, this was an interest only one who wanted to actively participate would have. Damn it - he had to stop thinking about her.

James would be lying if he said he wasn’t upset that his dad wouldn't be there. His father had dropped him off at the train since James was eleven, and half his height, confident he would be sorted into Gryffindor, just like his dad. It only seems right to have him there for his final, first day. But James did what James does best; he sucked it up and put on a smile. 

“MOONY!” James shrieked, almost deafening Sirius, who was now clutching his ear and wincing in pain. James rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come off it now, you big baby. I wasn’t that loud.”

Remus finally reached them, a flush of embarrassment covering his cheeks, but a pleased smile nonetheless. His hair was longer than it was a year ago, his soft brown curls falling onto his brow. His burgundy sweater was a little too large, and the sleeves went past his knuckles. James grabbed Remus’s shoulders and started analyzing him. 

“Moony, don't tell me you haven’t been eating again?”, James frowned, concerned. 

“Well, erm - I had to deal with my - uh -”, Remus looked to make sure there was no one near, and lowered his voice, “Ahem -furry little problem - a few days ago. Still feel quite nauseous.”

Sirius looked away, they still weren't quite over the Snape incident from last year. It wasn't a very good time for any of the marauders. They had never felt so... apart. James didn't really know what caused Remus to forgive Sirius, who had been at the receiving end of a variety of hexes, punches, and glares for months afterward. He would try to ask, but neither ever told him. He was glad they were returning to their normal dynamic - well - as much as they could anyway. 

They went to sit in their usual compartment, chatting about their summers, although they always embellished the stories, exaggerating them with epic battles and passionate confessions of love. Don't judge! It gets boring since Sirius is living with James, and Remus is with them for at least three quarters of the summer. 

"... And then she said - 'Oh please take me away Sirius! I've never met such a handsome, intelligent, fit, male specimen, please '. And that, ladies and gentleman, is how I stole Mick Jagger's bird. Do you know what she said about him? She said -"

"PETEY!" James exclaimed as the neatly dressed boy walked in, carrying sweets in his arms. He rushed to him, and put an arm around his neck, holding him tightly.

"Oh, thank god," Remus sighed, getting up to embrace Peter after James had held him a chokehold.

Sirius went straight to the sweets on the floor, where Peter had dropped them while James was slowly suffocating him. It became a tradition at that point, Peter bringing them sweets before the journey started. He was the only one who could convince the trolley lady to sell the sweets before the train started moving. Peter always used his small frame, chubby cheeks, and his baby blue's, to convince her that it really couldn't wait. That way, the marauders got the first pick of all the sweets available. He was the one who could get the food, booze, and what is affectionately referred to as the 'Hufflepuff Huff and Puff', for their elaborate Marauders parties.

So, the day started off pretty average. It was only when James decided it was time for the friendly conversation, things turned sour. Lily Evans was absolutely insufferable. How could he even fancy her at all? Evans was constantly on the defense - better than his goddamn quidditch team at that point. Maybe he should invite her to try out. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. Evans already had a stick up her arse. She definitely didn't need another. 

He saw his cousin, Marlene, rushing along with Mary, Dorcas, and Remus in tow. She didn't notice him at first, her blonde hair flying behind her, in a hurry to get to her friend. She made it a few paces past James, then turned to notice that her friends had stopped when they had seen him.

"Jay?", her eyes widened in worry as she walked back to him, "What's the matter? Has something happened?"

"Nothing important. She's fine."

He hated that he couldn't meet her eye, but he knew Marlene well enough that she wouldn't leave until she knew the whole story, so he decided to quickly put his arm around Moony and steer him away. They walked for a few moments in silence, and James decided that that was it. He would give up his Head boy badge. He would give up Lily Evans. He would have a simple, pleasant, 7th year. His face was that of stony determination. Or at least it was until he felt Moony pull him into an empty compartment.

"Bloody hell, Lupin! Are you trying to kill me?", James laughed as he regained his balance. He stopped laughing when he saw Remus's angry expression. Oh God. He felt a scolding incoming.

"James Fleamont Potter. What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

His amber coloured eyes turned yellow as he looked at James, and his usually English accent slipped into a Welsh one, as it usually did when he was drunk or upset. James looked down at his hands. It was hard not to feel ashamed when Moony was angry. He sighed. He couldn't lie to Remus. It felt like making an angel cry.

"I can't do it, Moony. I can't be Head Boy. I can't act as though I'm a good example after spending the past six years in detention. You were the one who deserved it. You would've been the perfect Head Boy. Everyone loves you, respects you, admires you. All they see me as is the daft bloke who made them laugh once in a while."

James looked up at Remus, his eyes shinier than they were a moment ago.

"James," Remus sighed as he sat down, his bones creaking along with the seat, "I can't be Head Boy, You know I can't. I'd be indisposed for a quarter of the month!" he chuckled sarcastically. "And even if I could, I wouldn't want to. Not when I know you're an option. You're perfect for this position. None of us are as kind as you, James. I run away from people when things get difficult, you can't help but take care of them. My - ahem - condition, didn't occur naturally, but your immediate response to help me? To treat me with kindness rather than fear? That happened naturally. Because that's who you are, James. You are the daftest bloke I've ever had the fortune to meet," Remus laughed softly, "but Merlin, I'm glad I did."

James had the urge to hug him, but he knew Remus would have hated that, so he settled for putting his hand on his bony shoulder. His throat felt as though it was closing up, but he managed to say, "Thank you, Moony. You really are a wonderful friend." he clears his throat and looks at Remus, knowing this will disappoint him, "But I've made up my mind. I'm handing in my badge." 

James can feel Remus staring at him intently, but he decides to ignore it. He adjusts his clothes and runs a hand through his hair. He opens the compartment door and gestures at Remus.

"Coming?" he asks, not looking at his friend directly, rather staring at the floor.

Remus looks at him for a moment and smiles kindly. James knows this isn't the end of the conversation but is grateful that Remus decides to drop it anyways. They walk together through the train, resuming their journey towards their compartment. Sirius and Peter usually didn't bode well together. Sirius was batshit, so Merlin knows what trouble he would get into, and Petey wouldn't dare contradict him. He did warn them that his position as Head boy would be in jeopardy if they -

Oh. He shakes his head as though to rid himself of the thought. Remus looks at him knowingly, and nudges him, laughing.

"C'mon, cheer up mate! Whatever daft school positions you gain or lose, there are more important matters to discuss, such as what plan you have this year to gain the very sought-after position as Lily Evans boyfriend. " Remus smiled mischievously, showing tea-stained teeth.

"Oh ... Well - about that," James rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Remus's head snapped to James. His eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh Lord. What have you done now? You haven't set her hair on fire, have you? Because you know she would not forgive you for that again -"

"No! No, I haven't done anything! Well - nothing that would implicate me in criminal court."

"That's a relief, at least. So what non-criminal situation did you find yourself in?"

"Aw, mate. It was a complete balls up!"

"When it comes to you and Evans, when isn't it?"

"The gist of it is, I've realized Evans and I are completely and utterly incompatible. Not only does she not have a sense of humour, but she sees me as an enemy! As though I would willingly harm her! I have no idea what I ever saw in her. There a million other birds I could've dated, and I would've, if I were clever enough to see that Evans and I would never, ever, in a million years, end up in a relationship, unless she was somehow tied up, with a wand to her head, and Imperioed into it."

Remus looks at him, with one eyebrow cocked, "Well, that is an option."

James sends him a glare. He knows Moony doesn't believe him, with reason, as James has made plenty of similar promises in the years before, but Moony doesn't understand what occurred in the train compartment with Evans a few moments ago. He realized that Evans will never feel anything towards him, other than the blinding hatred that she struggles to contain in his presence. It hurts him to know this, but it's necessary, like stitching up a wound and leaving it to heal. Although his particular wound is very deep. And heavily salted. Most likely infected. That's not a pleasant visual. Anyways. He has decided that he will feel neutrally towards Evans. Only speak to her when necessary. Remain civil, cordial, and utterly uninteresting when speaking with her. That way, she will leave Hogwarts with a foggy memory of James Potter, just another student in her year. And he will leave Hogwarts with a (hopefully) mended heart, ready for battle. 

A crashing sound interrupts James's thoughts. He and Remus share a confused look. It almost sounds as though...

"Get your bloody hands off me!"

Of course. They run forwards to find Sirius holding his brother Regulus in a headlock. They looked so alike that it was almost as though Sirius was fighting himself. Inside the compartment, Severus Snape held Peter against the wall, his wand aimed towards his temple. They were having a strained whispered conversation. It seemed strange to have a quiet conversation in the middle of a fight, but James did not have time to wonder, as Regulus had gotten out of Sirius's grip, and shoved him on the floor. He stood over him, laying one foot on Sirius's chest, and holding his wand towards him. His hand seemed to be trembling. Before James could react, Remus lunged, tackling Regulus. He was much taller than Regulus, and with one swift move, he held him down, grabbed his wand, and shouted, "Stupefy!"

James was always unsure of Moony's strength. Most of the time he was weak, sluggish, constantly in pain, but at moments like this, it was easy to guess that he was part wolf. His reflexes seemed inhuman, and James was sure, if it ever came to it, Moony could beat them all in a fight. It was just that most of the time, he would rather eat chocolate, read, or take a nap. 

Realizing that Snape still had Peter, he quickly rushes into the compartment. Peter's sandy blonde hair covers his brow, and his eyes are shut tightly. James hated seeing Peter scared. When they first came to Hogwarts, all the other kids would mock him, scare him, make him feel as though he were inferior. James couldn't bear to see him so broken, yet trying to act as though he were whole. So James hexed anyone who had a snide comment, a rude look, or a laugh at Peter's expense. Soon, the only people who were allowed to do those things were the marauders themselves. The difference between an insult from a friend and an insult from a stranger is the difference between wiping your face with a handkerchief, and wiping you face with handkerchief soaked in chloroform. 

Without thinking of the consequences, James grabs the back of Snapes neck, and turns Snape towards him. He realizes he's punched Snape when he notices his blood on his knuckles. Snape cowers on the floor as Sirius approaches. His lip is swollen and bloody, and he seems to have a bruise forming on his jaw. Looking him in the face, Sirius says quietly, voice as cold as ice, "I always knew you were a coward, Snivellus, but really, summoning our wands before you fight? Even wandless we beat you. And we'll beat you again and again, you greasy, snivelling, prick." And with that, he spit a mixture of blood and saliva in his face. Black was always one for dramtics, but James cannot deny this was deserved. 

In that moment, a resigned sigh came from right outside the compartment door. "Oh for Merlin's sake, can't I have a moment to breathe?"

James turns to find, none other than Lily Evans, her face in one hand and her wand in the other. 

Shit.

"Evans - " James starts.

"No Potter. Detention. All of you." She turns without a second look, disappearing as quickly as she appeared. Sirius looked furious. James runs after her.

"Evans, let me explain," he says , catching up to her. 

She turns suddenly, and James almost crashes into her. "There is nothing to explain Potter. Regulus Black is in the hallway, stupefied, with Remus holding the wand. Sev - Snape's nose is broken, and if we check your hand," Evans lifts his hand to the light, sarcastically analyzing it, "Oh, its bruised! I wonder how you got that Potter? And to top it all off, Black spit in Snape's face, just as I was walking in! You don't need to be bloody Sherlock Holmes to figure out what happened."

"Erm - Evans?"

"What? What else could there be?"

"You're still holding my hand."

"I'm - what?"

She immediately lets go as if he'd burned her, and James can't help but look at her as she blushes. The reddening always starts at the tip of her ears and the base of her neck, until the color meets at her face. She always seemed so stoic, she was nice of course, she was always nice, but it was difficult to know what she was truly feeling. He loved to see her blush. Sometimes she seemed as though she were a figment of his imagination, but seeing her blush reminded James that Evans was just as human as he was. Damn it. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her like this. He needs to stop. For both their sakes. He shakes his head, and attempts to get back to the conversations purpose. 

"Snape and Regulus attacked Sirius and Peter unprovoked. They used Expelliarmus to summon their wands before they were even aware of what was happening. They planned this. Remus and I found them just in time, they could have been badly hurt."

Lily looks at him, cocking her head, "And why should I believe you, pray tell?"

A small smile starts to form on James's lips when he realizes he could use his newfound (yet unwanted) position to his advantage. "Well, I am Head boy, so shouldn't you believe me, your partner, above anyone else?"

Evans scoffs and rolls her eyes, "All previous experience tells me otherwise."

Will Evans ever learn? Hadn't he just stayed with her when she was ill? She misjudged him then as well. He is struck once again with the realization that she would always mistrust him. That she would trust anyone else over him. A greasy, black haired, boy comes to mind once more, and he can't keep the anger out of his voice when he loudly asks her, "Oh, I know what this is about. You just can't fathom that Snivellus could be guilty. We must have provoked him, little Snivelly is too innocent to - "

He is cut of by the pressure of a wand to his throat. Her emerald eyes blazing and her wand hand steady, she growls quietly, "One more word Potter and you will find yourself on your knees, begging for a detention instead."

The smart choice would've be to apologize. He had just promised himself that there would be no more Evans-related trouble. That he would hate her quietly, and remain civil with her if the situation necessitates it. He vowed to stay away from her, physically, emotionally, and mentally. That was the plan. Apologizing would be the smart choice.

But James Potter could never make smart choices when Lily Evans was involved.

"I wonder Evans, do many of your fantasy's involve me on my knees?"

And with those last words, all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Yes, James is a himbo. A smart one, BUT, still a himbo. And yes, Lily would not hesitate to murder him. Yes, they are soulmates. Or are they??? no they are. just wanted some suspense. but just reminding you guys, their relationship will develop very slowly, i don't really think you can write a jily fic that isn't slowburn. but there will be many hijinks to fill the time so don't worry!!
> 
> This chapter is much longer than the previous one, please tell me if you would prefer shorter or longer chapters? Thank you to those who left kudos on the previous chapter!! It really encouraged me lmao. Also, what do you think of the alternating povs?? I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy it but it was actually pretty fun seeing different sides to the story!! 
> 
> Please leave feedback!! I am very thirsty for constructive criticism, and no I am not ashamed. Anyways leave Kudos if you enjoyed the chapter all, and have a wonderful day!! Or night!! 
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
